The Ultimate Pokemon CD
by UnicornGiggles
Summary: Hopefully an original idea. Song parodies and skits for a better and more insane CD
1. Track One

This is hopefully an original idea. A script for a CD containing both songs  
and skits. Like a cross between Tenacious D and EMIN3M. Feedback (the  
review kind :p) appreciated. Enjoy!  
  
Track One: Roketto Dan (YMCA)  
  
Ash: Oh boy we get to make a really super cool Pokemon CD!  
Misty: Yeah none of that oh I love you so much Ash stuff and PokéRaps  
James: Actually you don't get to do anything at all *sounds of struggling*  
Jesse: To protect this CD from devastation!  
James: To unite all genres with our nation!  
Brock: Can I join in?  
James: Sure! You have a nice ass.  
Meowth: Youse guys carry on here whoile I dispose of dese twoips.  
James: Right ho!  
Jesse: You ready James?  
James: I was born ready!  
Brock: One!  
Jesse: Two!  
James: Un Deux Trois!  
  
*intro*  
Brock: Yeehaw!  
  
James: Young man, there's no need to kneel down  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground  
I said, young man, get rid of that frown  
There's no need to be unhappy  
  
Young man, there's a Team you can join  
I said, young man, to afford a new groin  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many gheys to have a good time  
  
All: It's fun to work with the Rok-et-to Dan  
It's fun to work with the Rok-et-to Dan  
James: They have everything there for you men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys...  
All: It's fun to work with the Rok-et-to Dan  
It's fun to work with the Rok-et-to Dan  
James: You can get yourself preened, you can have a good meal,  
You can do whomever you feel...  
  
Young man, are you listening to me?  
I said, young man, what do you want to be?  
I said, young man, you can make real your dreams  
But you got to know this one thing!  
  
No man does it all by himself  
I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf  
And just go there, to the Roketto Dan  
I'm sure they can help you to be ghey  
  
All: It's fun to work with the Rok-et-to Dan  
It's fun to work with the Rok-et-to Dan  
James: They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys...  
All: It's fun to work with the Rok-et-to Dan  
It's fun to work with the Rok-et-to Dan  
James: You can get yourself preened, you can have a good meal,  
You can do whomever you feel...  
  
Young man, I was once in your shoes  
I said, I was lost without a clue  
I felt no man cared if I were alive  
I needed surgery to feel right  
  
That's when someone came up to me  
And said, young man, where is your memory?  
There's a place here called the Roketto Dan  
They can help make you a girly  
  
All: It's fun to work with the Rok-et-to Dan  
It's fun to work with the Rok-et-to Dan  
James: They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys...  
  
All: Rok-et-to Dan... you'll find it at the Rok-et-to Dan  
Rok-et-to Dan... you'll find it at the Rok-et-to Dan  
Rok-et-to Dan... you'll find it at the Rok-et-to Dan  
  
James: Wasn't that superdupulous?  
Jesse: It isn't really my thing...  
Brock: I must go wash off the gay now.  
James: Hee OK, next song! 


	2. Track Two

**Track Two: Oh Tracey, Tracey (Que Sera, Sera)**  
  
Tracey: I object to all these chubbo references. It's not NICE.  
James: Just pleeeease play along. You know the viewers love it.  
Tracey: Absolutely not!  
Jesse: It's the only way you get a song on the CD.  
Tracey: Well alright. I suppose I should look on the bright side - it's a duet with my schnookums, Brocky!  
Brock: I can't believe I agreed to more gayness...

Tracey: When I was just a little boy  
I asked my mother, what will I be  
Will I be pretty, will I be rich  
Here's what she said to me.  
  
All: Oh Tracey, Tracey,  
A chub you will be, will be  
Go on a diet, tubby  
Oh Tracey, Tracey,  
What will be, will be.  
  
Tracey: When I was young, I fell in love  
I asked my Brocky, what lies ahead  
Will we have sushi, day after day  
Here's what my Brocky said;  
  
Brock: Oh Tracey, Tracey,  
A chub you must be, must be  
I want your titties, titties  
Oh Tracey, Tracey,  
What must be, must be.  
  
Tracey: Now I have titties of my own  
I ask my Brocky, what do you see  
Are they too floppy, are they too firm  
He tells me tenderly.  
  
Brock: Oh Tracey, Tracey,  
I love your titties, titties  
They're so nice and chubby, chubby  
Oh Tracey, Tracey,  
My tubby chubby.

Tracey: _hugs_ Thank you Brocky.  
Brock: Need another shower to get rid of the gayness.  
Jesse: But YOUR song is up next.  
Brock: Well I guess it can wait! Get out my tap shoes and sequin suit, James!  
James: Yee, I can't wait!


	3. Track Three

**Track Three: Pretty Fly - For an East Guy (Pretty Fly - For a White Guy)**  
  
Brock: This is a song... for all the ladies. But fellas... listen closely...

Oonden, gleegan, glougen, glaven!

Fangirls: Give it to me Brocky (uh-huh uh-huh)  
Give it to me Brocky (uh-huh uh-huh)  
Give it to me Brocky (uh-huh uh-huh)  
And all the girls say he's pretty fly for an east guy  
  
Meowth: Ichi ni san, yon go go roku  
Brock: You know it's kind of hard  
To train Pokemon today  
Our subject isn't good   
But he breeds 'em anyway  
He may not have a girl  
And he may not have 'it'  
But everything he lacks  
Well he makes up with his squint  
  
All: So don't debate, that James is straight  
You know Brock really doesn't get that he's ghey  
He wants to play the field, and keep it real  
For Cop Jenny, for Cop Jenny  
So if you put out, just give Brock a shout  
At least you'll know you can always eat doughnuts  
The world needs sushi rolls  
So hey, hey, do that squinty dance  
  
Fangirls: Give it to me Brocky (uh-huh uh-huh)  
Give it to me Brocky (uh-huh uh-huh)  
Give it to me Brocky (uh-huh uh-huh)  
And all the girls say he's pretty fly for an east guy  
  
Brock: He needs some cool gear  
Not just any will suffice  
But they had no PokeGear  
So he bought some Fisher Price  
Now cruising on his trike, he sees bikers as he pass  
But if he looks twice  
They'll shove Chopper up his ass  
  
All: So don't debate, that James is straight  
You know Brock really doesn't get that he's ghey  
He wants to play the field, and keep it real  
For Cop Jenny, for Cop Jenny  
So if you put out, just give Brock a shout  
At least you'll know you can always eat doughnuts  
The world needs sushi rolls  
So hey, hey, do that squinty dance  
  
Brock: Now he's getting a tattoo  
He's gettin' ink done  
He asked for a Joy but they drew a Magneton  
Ash say he's trying too hard  
And he's lost his grip  
But in his own mind  
He's a, he's a chick magnet  
  
Fangirls: Give it to me Brocky (uh-huh uh-huh)  
Give it to me Brocky (uh-huh uh-huh)  
Give it to me Brocky (uh-huh uh-huh)  
Meowth: Ichi ni san, yon go go roku  
  
All: So don't debate, that James is straight  
You know Brock really doesn't get that he's ghey  
He wants to play the field, and keep it real  
For Cop Jenny, for Cop Jenny  
So if you put out, just give Brock a shout  
At least you'll know you can always eat doughnuts  
The world needs sushi rolls  
So hey, hey, do that squinty dance  
  
The world needs sushi rolls  
The world loves sushi rolls  
Let's get some more sushi rolls  
And hey, hey, do that squinty dance   
  
Brock: Yeah alright!  
James: Fantabulous my dear.  
Jesse: Alright no more single-person shit. Let's do something as a group.  
Brock: You read my mind eyebrow waggle  
Jesse: THWACK!!!


	4. Track Four

**Track Four: Leader of the Brats (Leader of the Pack)**  
  
Jesse: Ok, we've decided you can do a lovey-dovey Ash song.  
Misty: REALLY???!!!  
James: But TRY to make it amusing.  
Meowth: We aint got no toime fa romance an mush.  
Misty: Alrighty, I've got an idea. James, you'll need to be a girl.  
James: Oh honey, you make it sound like a chore!_  
  
Jesse: Is she really travelling with him?  
James: Well there she is, let's ask her.  
Jesse: Misty, is that Ash's hat you're wearing?  
Misty: Mm-hmm.  
James: Gee, it must be great training with him. Are you going to a gym today?  
Misty: Uh-uh.  
Jesse and James: By the way, how'd you meet him?_  
  
Misty: I met him at a waterfall  
He turned around and smiled at me  
You get the picture?  
Jesse and James: Yes, we see  
Misty: That's when I fell for  
The Leader of the Brats  
  
Team Rocket were always putting him down  
They said he'd have to think just to frown   
They told him he was sad  
But I know he's just glad  
That's why I fell for  
The Leader of the Brats  
  
One day my Ash had found someone new  
Some bitch named May  
And her 'lil bro too  
I stood there and asked him why  
And all I could do was cry  
I'm sorry I met you  
The Leader of the Brats  
  
_He sorta smiled and waved goodbye  
My rage was beginning to show  
As he turned away on that sunny day  
I yelled at him, "You're slow!"  
Whether he heard, he'll never know  
(You twat, you twat, you twat, you twat...)_  
sounds of punching, breaking glass, etc  
  
He looked so helpless when I was through  
But it persuaded him to say, "I do"  
In church they all stopped and stared  
We couldn't hide his scars  
But I don't care  
He'll be sorry he met me  
The Leader of the Brats

James: Not bad. Not bad at all.  
Misty: So I can stick around?  
Jesse: Oh why not.  
Brock: Yeah James is probably fed up of being the only girl here!  
Jesse: WHAT WAS THAT???  
Brock: Yeep!


End file.
